Masoquista
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que el único que lo sabia era Kurama, el único que conocía que Naruto era un masoquista, que se dejaba lastimar en las misiones y que nadie usara un jutsu medico en él, tampoco Kurama curaba sus heridas ¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla, Naruto solo quería que su adorable y sexy novia fuera a su ayuda, por que no había nada mejor que ser mimado por Hinata.


Como ya saben acabo de ver la película _The last Naruto movie _en mala calidad y subtitulada en ingles, pero no me importo buajajaja. En fin se me vino la inspiración y tengo muchas ideas que quiero escribir con motivo de la película.

Naruto no me pertenece :D

**Masoquista**

La vida en Konoha nunca había sido tan pacífica.

Relativamente hablando.

Después de la guerra ninja no habían pasado incidentes muy graves, bueno exceptuando cuando la luna casi destruye la tierra, pero eso eran detalles, los ninjas deben estar preparados en todo momento y luchar contra nuevas fuerzas.

Pero ya había pasado un mes de aquello y la vida retomaba nuevamente su calmada rutina.

Aun así el mundo ninja sigue teniendo algunos contratiempos y los ninjas deben salir de misiones.

De hecho, en ese mismo instante estaba entrando un equipo ninja que regresaba de una misión. Todos ellos eran conocidos por sus contribuciones durante la guerra ninja.

Shikamaru Nara un genio estratega que tuvo que sustituir a su padre como el mejor estratega de Konoha. Había madurado mucho después de la guerra y seguía asombrando a todos en su forma de liderar las misiones. Un chico apuesto y que tenía alguna que otra admiradora entre la nueva generación de ninjas.

Sakura Haruno la alumna de Tsunade y quien ahora competía contra ella como la mejor ninja médico. A pesar de haber sufrido una guerra, su sonrisa aún estaba para iluminar a sus amigos, siempre dispuesta ayudarles y dar lo mejor por ellos. Una linda Kunoichi que tenía admiradores ocultos, pues no era secreto que quien se acercara sufriría la ira de Uchiha Sasuke.

Aunque este último siempre estaba fuera de Konoha, en ocasiones pasaba a saludar a la aldea.

Por ultimo teníamos al héroe de Konoha.

Quien no ocupaba presentarse.

Uzumaki Naruto, un ninja revoltoso que había madurado mucho, con un gran creciente número de fans y un enorme poder como para derrotar a cualquier enemigo…mucho decían que sería el próximo hokage.

Aunque extrañamente estaba cojeando un poco en su pierna derecha y a pesar de no verse, en su hombro derecho tenía un doloroso golpe.

Sakura y Shikamaru se veían de reojo preocupados.

-¿De verdad no quieres que cure tu herida?-pregunto Sakura nuevamente.

Pero igual que las anteriores ocasiones, Naruto negó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Kurama lo sanara rápido-negó el rubio con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Sakura lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Llevaban dos días de viaje donde claramente se notaba el dolor del Uzumaki, también que la herida mucho más lejos de mejorar, empeoraba constantemente.

La peli rosa volteo a ver preocupada a Shikamaru, pero este solo negó igualmente confundido.

Algo debía ocultar Naruto.

¿Por qué?

Llevaban un mes donde ellos realizaban diferente tipos de misiones, entre ellos o con diferentes grupos…curiosamente en todas las misiones que Naruto participaba terminaba lesionado por algún descuido, pero las lecciones no eran graves, aun así el negaba ser tratado por un ninja médico.

Sospechoso.

Al llegar a la aldea, Shikamaru se compadeció de Naruto y le dijo que ellos entregarían el reporte a Kakashi.

Naruto le agradeció y continúo su camino al departamento.

-¿Me pregunto qué le pasara a ese baka?-gruño Sakura en camino a la torre del hokage.

Aunque Shikamaru no aporto nada, realmente su mente intentaba encontrar una explicación.

Mientras entregaban el informe, Kakashi estaba al tanto de todo lo que decían, parecía que un pequeño grupo de renegados estaba causando problemas al norte de la aldea, pero no era nada que un grupo de Jounin no pudiera controlar. Entre información, Kakashi pareció notar que faltaba una persona entre ellos.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-comento interesado Kakashi.

Sakura volteo a ver a Shikamaru.

-Sufrió unas lesiones en la misión-

-¿Sakura no lo pudo curar?-

La peli rosa lo volteo a ver ofendida, como si dudara de su capacidad.

-Él mismo fue quien me pidió que no lo curara, que no era nada grave-gruño Sakura molesta.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio…procesando la información.

-ÉL menciono que Kurama lo ayudaría a sanar, pero en todo el viaje solo parecía empeorar por no tratar sus heridas-comento Shikamaru preocupado.

En el viaje estuvo pensando lo peor, que Naruto tuviera un problema con Kurama o ya no contara con las reservas de chara que solía poseer.

Pero aunque dejo en claro su preocupación, Kakashi pareció sonreír con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Tranquilos les aseguro que Naruto está bien-aseguro Kakashi.

Ambos lo vieron confundidos.

-Creo que el pequeño es más listo de lo que pensaba-agrego con orgullo.

Sakura sintió un tic en su ceja al ver la expresión de Kakashi, como si fuera un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

Por otro lado Shikamaru se quedó confundido.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un sonido de la puerta les hizo voltear confundido.

_**OoOoOoO**_

En medio del departamento de Uzumaki Naruto, bueno, se podía ver al chico tirado sobre el sofá con una expresión de dolor. Su tobillo estaba a punto de romperse y probablemente su hombro estaría por destruir sus ligamentos. Apretaba con fuerza los dientes y los puños para no soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Joder-gruño nuevamente.

Su equipaje estaba sobre el suelo, ya que ni alcanzo a llegar a la cama para acostarse, solamente pudo derrumbarse sobre su sofá.

-¿Te dije que ya que eres un estúpido masoquista?-comento Kurama con sarcasmo.

Él lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Eso ya lo sabía bien.

El zorro en su interior rodo los ojos ante lo infantil que era Naruto. Cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta, Kurama se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos para dormirse lo más pronto posible.

-¿Naruto-kun?-se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto sonrió al reconocer la voz, claro antes de recordar el dolor y soltar un fuerte gruñido.

No duro un segundo cuando la puerta se abrió (Había olvidado cerrarla), dejando ver a su querida y adorada novia.

Aunque se sintió culpable al ver la expresión preocupada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla con sus ropas de ninja (se veía muy sexy con ellas) y ver como corrió a su lado, con una bolsa entre sus manos

-Estábamos por entregar un informe cuando nos encontramos con Shikamaru y Sakura en la oficina del hokage, me contaron que estabas heridos-explico Hinata al ver la duda en sus ojos.

Naruto solo sonrió antes de intentar incorporarse y fallando en el proceso.

-Dattebayo-se quejó por bajo.

Hinata lo vio preocupada, luego con el byakugan activado le busco las heridas. Con una gran experiencia, le quito el zapato ninja sin causarle más dolor del que tenía y luego tomo de su bolsa las cremas que ella utilizaba en estas ocasiones.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Sakura te curara?-pregunto ella mientras alistaba todo.

Naruto volteo a otro lado sonrojado.

Hinata al verlo en silencio lo observo preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo con Kurama?-pregunto preocupada.

El zorro se movió en su interior y gruño un "No me metas en esto" antes de volverse a dormir. Naruto bufo mentalmente con la clase de amigo que tenía.

-Todo está bien…solo no quería causar molestias-se excusó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hinata detecto una mentira en aquello, pero la ignoro antes de sonreír y comenzar a masajearle el tobillo. El rubio se quedó un momento tenso, luego se relajó y su expresión fue de pura satisfacción.

Ponerle sus remedios no llevaba mucho tiempo, pero Hinata aprovecho para darle un leve masaje en ambas zonas heridas, él chico no puso mucha resistencia.

Cuando termino le regalo un dulce beso en la mejilla que lo saco de su ensoñación.

-A mí no me molesta ayudarte-hablo la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

Y Naruto lo sabía.

Sabía que Hinata siempre lo ayudaría y estaría a su lado.

Después de sentir e aquella ocasión las manos de Hinata en su espalda, cuando estaban buscando rescatar a Hanabi del bastardo de Toneri, una adicción se instaló en su cerebro…la necesidad de volver a sentir las manos de Hinata sobre é, como si fuera una suave caricia que desaparecía todo dolor.

-Y a mí me encanta que me ayudes-susurro Naruto antes de besarla.

Hinata sonrio.

El beso comenzó a tomar mucha intensidad.

Y bueno…

Por suerte Kurama logro dormirse antes de ver lo que esos dos hacían en el departamento.

**Fin.**

_Necesitaba escribir este fics *-* Por que la película me encanto y me dejo muchísimas ideas para escribir, pero la parte que más me mato de risa fue cuando Naruto intento usar el solo la crema y fallo, pensé que después de que Hinata le ayudara él se quedaría con ganas de más…y pos así nació mi pequeña historia :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
